Nice Cologne
by hklbry
Summary: After "Everything Changes" Ianto puts away alien contraband. No plot,  smutty Janto goodness. 2nd attempt to upload.


**A/N:  
><strong>Takes place after "Everything Changes". No plot, all smutty goodness. A non-angsty look at Jack and Ianto's first time.

This isn't very well written, but I stumbled across it when cleaning up some files (instead of working on the book I'm supposed to be writing – yep, I'll find any excuse not to buckle down!). I took it as a sign to put some lipstick on this pig and post it! I'm not good with titles so for now it's called "Nice Cologne". I also avoided working for a good 10 minutes investigating calling it "Butterfingers", researching whether butterfingers is one word or two. (You would think two since it implies a person who has butter on their fingers or perhaps fingers made of butter, but the Nestle company seems to have put an end to that!)

***attempt to upload number 2! Wish me luck!***

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Cologne<strong>

Jack bounded into his office trying to hold on to the positive. Sure, Suzie had turned out to be a killer and had killed herself, but Gwen seemed like a good addition to the team. He stopped just inside his office door and leaned against the frame. The sight of Ianto bent over picking up Torchwood lockout tags kept the smile on his face.

Jack cleared his throat and suppressed a laugh when Ianto jumped. The surprised, innocent look on Ianto's face always took his breath away. Those beautiful, guileless eyes, those pouty lips, those sculpted cheekbones...Jack wished he was an artist so he could capture that vision forever.

"Sorry, sir," Ianto said placing the metal tags on Jack's desk. "I'm all thumbs today." A brief smile flashed across Ianto's face before he looked down again.

"Hmmm," Jack hummed crossing the room to Ianto. He grabbed Ianto's left hand and held it up to his face examining the delicate fingers. He noted the slight tremble in Ianto's hand and how his pulse sped up. "Doesn't look that way to me," Jack said ghosting a finger lightly across Ianto's palm along his life line. Ianto's breath hitched and he pulled his hand away.

"Just a figure of speech used by clumsy people such as myself." Ianto began putting the tags into a plastic bag.

"You are the least clumsy person I've ever met, Ianto," Jack said smiling. You graceful, sexy devil, Jack silently added. It seemed to Jack everything he did was with precision and care. One of his favorite fantasies was making Ianto lose that precise control.

"I try not to let people see my klutzy side. It's bad for my image, sir." There was silence for a moment and Jack thought Ianto was going to say something. He wanted him to say something. He wanted the conversation to continue. Mostly, Jack wanted another excuse to touch him.

"I hired PC Cooper. Can you get the paperwork taken care of?" Jack's heart skipped as Ianto looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He must know what that look does to me, Jack thought. He watched Ianto straighten his tie and dust off his immaculate suit. Jack often wondered if Ianto's suit was armor to protect him from the outside world or if it was a cage keeping all that pent up passion Jack was sure was there from lashing out at the world.

"Certainly, sir. I'll start on it as soon as I finish putting these objects away." Ianto picked up the alien device Tosh left behind. "I didn't realize you had a Geltekian Scanner."

"Yeah, Tosh doesn't know that's what it is though. I like seeing what she comes up with outside of Torchwood One's database. I don't mind her doing research, but from now on we've got to be more cautious about taking things outside the Hub. A Geltekian Scanner is no big deal, but this," Jack said picking up Owen's bottle, "this could have been a problem. I don't like the idea of what Owen got up to with this."

Ianto took the bottle from Jack. He looked at it from all angles. He held it up and the liquid in the bottle briefly glowed.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"Very special cologne," Jack said smiling remembering how he'd found out what it was first hand.

"Seriously? Does it smell like 51st century pheromones?" Jack laughed. Ianto sniffed at the top.

"Not exactly, but it's about a 100 times more potent. One spray and you'd be more irresistible than you already are. It also has certain enhancement properties. I'd be careful with that if I were you."

"But it was safe for Owen to use?" Ianto examined the bottle some more trying to find what would make it glow again.

"Well, I suppose, technically, on its own it is safe, but I'm not sure what Owen was doing with it was the most ethical use of alien technology. Depending on what he did it could be illegal." Jack didn't want to think about that. He wanted to keep his thoughts light and the idea of Owen coercing unsuspecting women into his bed was not light. Maybe he only used it to enhance the experience, Jack hoped.

"How do I make it glow again?" Ianto asked and Jack had to smile. He loved it when Ianto had that spark of curiosity in his eyes. It made him feel like a dirty, old man drooling over a young boy, but he knew Ianto was no little boy, maybe a little naïve and almost pure, but not a little boy. Sometimes Jack wasn't so sure about the almost pure part either. Sometimes when they were flirting he knew, just knew, Ianto wasn't an innocent. He knew Ianto was playing along. Sometimes he was positive Ianto was instigating it.

Looking at him now with that look of wonder on his face, Jack was a torn man. Part of him wanted to cup that soft cheek and gently press their lips together. Another part of him wanted to rip that perfect suit off and violate that perfect body. The darker part of his soul imagined leaving red fingerprints on alabaster skin, marks that would turn to bruises by the next day. He'd leave a bite mark under Ianto's ear where he couldn't hide it, identifying him to everyone as the wanton, dirty little slut Jack knew he had inside him.

"I'm not sure. It might react to body heat." And you are certainly hot today, Mr. Jones, Jack thought. Get it together, Jack!

Jack reached for the bottle and Ianto, always skittish, jerked his hand away. He almost dropped the bottle. He fumbled it and finally grabbed it tightly accidentally depressing the pump. A mist of the alien cologne sprayed Ianto in the face.

"Told you. All thumbs today," Ianto said smiling at Jack. "Smells a bit like that new Calvin Klein."

Jack tried to stop Ianto, but he felt like he was moving in slow motion. Then it was too late. He looked at Ianto and felt all the lust he barely contained for the man bubble to the surface. No longer in his slow motion stupor, Jack closed the distance between them and grabbed Ianto's face.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Jack growled and smashed his mouth against Ianto. He forced Ianto back against the wall. He couldn't put his hands in enough places at once as he grabbed and rubbed frantically over Ianto's body.

"Sir! Jack! Stop joking around," Ianto said trying to push Jack away with one hand while holding the bottle with the other. One of Jack's hands found Ianto's crotch and Ianto squealed.

"You like that, don't you?" Jack found Ianto's cock through the fabric and squeezed. "I can't wait to taste your flesh," Jack moaned against his ear.

"Jack, please! Ianto slapped Jack's cheek. They were too close to each other for Ianto to hit Jack with any strength, but the shock of it caused Jack to freeze.

A small part of Jack's brain that wasn't consumed with his libidinous thoughts of Ianto remembered the cologne. He saw the bottle gripped in Ianto's hand. He let go of Ianto, with effort, and grabbed the bottle. He stepped back to the desk and sprayed himself. He barely had the bottle on the desk when Ianto's arms were around him.

"Need you, Jack," Ianto panted.

"Have me," Jack replied just before their lips collided again. Lips, tongues, and teeth battled less for control and more for distance.

Ianto pushed Jack away and stepped back. He tore his jacket off and tossed it across the room. His delicate fingers worked on the knot of his tie. Jack moaned and slid his braces down never taking his eyes off Ianto whose hands moved from his tie to his shirt buttons. As Ianto's bare chest was revealed Jack couldn't standby any longer. He'd spied on Ianto before, embarrassingly often really, so he knew how the pale skin looked contrasting with the hair on his chest, but now he could finally touch and taste it. He combed one hand across Ianto's chest and bent his head to lick a nipple.

Ianto grabbed Jack's head and held him in place. Jack retaliated by grabbing Ianto's arse with his free hand. Ianto pulled his hair. Jack let go and stepped back. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but his attention was diverted by Ianto dropping to his knees. The sight of his current top fantasy man on his knees with his nimble fingers working on the fastener of his trousers was enough to make Jack's prominent erection become painfully hard.

Ianto freed Jack with a look of triumph on his lips. The look was quickly obscured by Jack's cock sliding between them. It was as good as Jack had ever imagined. That perfect mouth applying the perfect suction while that amazing tongue tapped and twisted a sensuous path was more than Jack had ever hoped. With effort he opened his eyes and looked down.

"Fuck, Ianto! You're so...fuck...," Jack moaned. Ianto had managed to undo his own trousers and pulled them and his boxer briefs down to mid-thigh. His hand that wasn't desperately gripping Jack's hip was equally desperately stroking his own dick. Jack was transfixed by the sight.

Jack growled and pushed Ianto onto the floor. Both men struggled to remove their shoes, socks, trousers and underwear all of which were thrown haphazardly around the room. Ianto finished first and frantically helped Jack. Ianto crawled on top of Jack and they kissed passionately grinding their groins together. Jack rolled Ianto onto his back.

Jack kissed his way down Ianto's face, neck, and chest. When he reached Ianto's navel Jack moved around so he could suck Ianto and encourage Ianto to return the favor. No encouragement was needed as Ianto rocked onto his side and deep throated Jack in one graceful movement before Jack could finish repositioning himself. Jack managed to manhandle Ianto without breaking the contact of Ianto's mouth on his cock until he could suck Ianto.

Ianto moaned causing a vibration that made Jack's toes curl. If it hadn't been for the performance enhancing properties of the spray, Jack knew he would have come down Ianto's throat. He was desperate to make Ianto feel similar sensations.

"I think I'm going to faint," Ianto said gulping air moments later. Jack could feel the puffs of air against his genitals. It made processing Ianto's words harder.

"We should stop," Jack said freeing Ianto from his mouth, but not from his hand that continued to stroke him.

"Can't…stop…" Ianto panted between licks.

Jack reluctantly pulled away. He concentrated on how much he wanted Ianto awake and participating. Damn spray! Jack stood and pulled Ianto to his feet. With one hand on Ianto's neck and the other clawing at his waist, Jack pulled him close for another heated kiss. He growled as he broke the kiss.

"We should go to the showers and see if we can wash the cologne off," Jack said before trying to devour Ianto's face.

"No," Ianto said in the determined voice that always overpowered Jack's senses. Even if he wasn't under the effects of the spray that tone would have tempted Jack to molest Ianto. "Already inhaled," he panted. "I want you now."

Ianto started to kiss Jack with the same frantic passion they had been overcome by since the spray bottle atomized the alien cologne. It slowly became more tender. Jack felt his knees go weak and the part of his brain that was still processing thought wondered if it was his turn to worry about fainting. Ianto placed his hands on Jack's chest and stepped back. His fingers continued making sensual patterns on Jack's torso.

"You do still want me, don't you?" Ianto asked with his head lowered and his eyes looking up piercing Jack's soul. Or so Jack thought. "Give me a chance and I can make it good for you." Ianto continued in a plea that made Jack physically hurt.

"Oh God, yes," Jack said before attacking Ianto's neck with his mouth.

"You want to fuck me?" Ianto asked reaching to stroke Jack's cock once more.

"Yes," Jack hissed. He reached for Ianto's dick and mirrored his stroking efforts. "And you want it, don't you? You're dying for it – the way you come in here every day and wiggle your ass in those pretty suits!" Jack grabbed Ianto's ass and kneaded the flesh. "You've been begging for it from the first time you called me 'sir'." Jack punctuated his sentence by slapping one ass cheek and groping the other.

Ianto whimpered and leaned into Jack. He sucked Jack's ear lobe into his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

"Take me, sir," Ianto whispered into his ear.

Jack needed no further invitation. He hadn't been sure how much more he could take. It turned out to be the last straw.

He let go of Ianto long enough to spin him around and bend him over his desk. To his surprise, and joy, Ianto reached back with both hands and parted his ass cheeks giving Jack a lasciviously wanton view. Ianto rotated his hips and what little part of Jack's mind that was capable of thought thanked the cologne's enhancement properties once more.

Jack rubbed the head of his erection against Ianto's hole and spread the leaking pre-come. He bit his lip and covered Ianto's body with his.

"Suck," Jack moaned sticking two fingers by Ianto's mouth. Ianto quickly complied. The sight of Ianto drooling over his fingers even at the odd profile angle was mesmerizing. "Get 'em good and wet," he said huskily by Ianto's ear. Ianto groaned his response and Jack could only agree with the sentiment.

Jack was torn between impatience to enter Ianto and the thrill of watching Ianto lathe his tongue between Jack's fingers. Ianto made the decision for him.

"Please, Jack…need…you…" Ianto pushed back against Jack's groin.

Jack wanted to say something clever or suave, but he'd lost the ability to speak. Instead he stepped back and circled Ianto's hole with his saliva covered fingers. He pushed one inside and was rewarded with a sound more obscene than any he had ever imagined leaving Ianto's lips. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have spent more time preparing Ianto especially for their first time together. This, he was sure Ianto would agree, wasn't anything close to normal on many levels. He stretched Ianto as much as quickly as he could.

Hearing Ianto mumble "fuck…Jack…please…now…Jack…want…" only made Jack's light hold on his urges disappear. With no further fanfare, Jack pressed his cock into Ianto's tight ass. His skin was so over-sensitized and Ianto was so tight Jack briefly believed he was now the one in fear of fainting.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Jack pulled back then thrust in deeper. He was vaguely aware when Ianto lost his grip on his ass and grabbed the desk. Quickly they built to a punishing pace. As Ianto pushed back, Jack snaked a hand around Ianto's cock. He could feel it throb against his palm and fancied it was an extension of himself as they merged into a single being. He realized his ability to imagine that meant the spray was wearing off and began stroking Ianto frantically. The last thing he wanted was for Ianto to feel short changed in this crazed encounter. He thought it would be hard enough to keep Ianto from killing him when this was over. He also thought it was worth it.

Trying to hold back just a moment longer, Jack bent forward and bit Ianto's shoulder. With a gasp and a full body shudder, he felt Ianto orgasm. He quickly followed shamelessly shouting Ianto's name before collapsing against him.

It could have been a minute later or it might have been an hour as Jack slowly returned to full awareness. He rose up and, seeing the red mark on Ianto's shoulder, bent forward again to place a delicate kiss on the spot. He gently separated their bodies then flopped bonelessly into his chair.

"Well," Ianto panted stretching his back as he stood, "that was…"

"Intense?" Jack offered. "Amazing?"

"…surprising," Ianto finished. He stretched again this time extending his arms above his head.

Jack was awed by the graceful arc of lean muscles and wondered if Ianto did yoga. He added that idea to his already hefty folder of Ianto fantasies. He was about to comment on Ianto's earlier assurance he was a klutz when he was struck speechless by Ianto bending over to the other side of the desk to retrieve the bottle of alien cologne.

"We certainly made a mess of your desk," Ianto said casually.

"So," Jack managed after what he thought was a much lengthier pause, "by surprising you mean…"

Ianto seemed to ignore his fishing attempts as he studied the bottle.

"You would think Owen would be a happier man," Ianto said. The golden glow momentarily returned and he smiled.

"Well, I'm guessing he didn't use it quite like that," Jack said chuckling. "The intensity is probably increased with a pre-existing attraction." He was disappointed when Ianto didn't comment. "And it certainly didn't hurt that we were both dosed."

Ianto turned to Jack. It suddenly occurred to Jack that Ianto was still naked. It was obvious, but the implication that he didn't mind being naked in front of Jack was a revelation and, for Jack, a reason for hope.

"I can see why this shouldn't be used on the unsuspecting public," Ianto said. "You said it's safe. Has it been thoroughly tested?"

"Relatively safe," Jack said after a moment's thought. "I don't think it's been through clinical trials or anything…"

"Then we should probably work on that," Ianto said with a mischievous raise of his eyebrow that Jack was now convinced Ianto did know went straight to Jack's genitals. "This time, it's my turn. Oops."

Before Jack could ask Ianto what he meant he felt the cologne hit his face.

"I'm gonna fuck you good, Captain," Ianto said before launching himself at Jack.

Stunned, Jack let Ianto's tongue plunder his mouth for a moment before battling back. Just as he was getting lost in the feel of him, Ianto pulled away.

"Almost forgot," Ianto said his voice even deeper than usual. He sprayed the cologne at himself and placed the bottle back on the desk. "Maybe we'd be more comfortable in your bunker," he continued between kisses and licks to Jack's collar bone. He broke away and pulled Jack out of his chair and shoved him towards the hatch in the floor.

Jack's last thought before the cologne and the desire overwhelmed his brain was how hot a commanding, naked, and "clumsy" Ianto could be.


End file.
